


Captain America and the Former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Vyxyn



Series: Steve and Ivy - A Story of Lust, Or Is It? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Captain America The Winter Soldier, Break Up, F/M, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve witnesses a break up?</p><p>SMUT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and the Former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve Rogers sat wearily on the stoop of his building. The search for Bucky had taken a toll, both emotionally and physically. Everytime he felt like he was close, something happened that pulled him further away.

Just as he was getting up to head inside, a car screamed around the corner and pulled up out the front of his building. Out of the car came a feisty redhead who yelled "Well you can go fuck yourself you cheating bastard!"

She slams the door and starts to walk towards the building, then abruptly stops, drops her bag, and races back towards the car. She balls up her fist and smashes the passenger side window sending glass everywhere.

Steve wants to step in, but this is far too entertaining, and little miss feisty seems to know what she's doing. He leans up against the building and watches. The woman reaches in and grabs the man behind the wheel. He's freaks out and takes off in the car, with the woman still hanging out of the window. She let's go, and commando rolls onto the grass.

Steve is gobsmacked. He runs over to the woman who is currently dusting off her outfit. "Are you ok ma'am? That was quite a fight."

She looks up at Steve. "I'm fine. And don't call me ma'am."

Steve looks sheepish. "Sorry. Force of habit. Are you sure you are ok? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy."

"Ah. Should have guessed you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent."

"Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Currently unemployed."

"Sorry about that."

"Are you?"

Steve and the woman looked at each other. "Well thanks for your help Cap, but I need a shower."

"So you know who I am?"

"The whole world knows who you are Captain Rogers. Plus I'm former S.H.I.E.L.D. remember?"

"Right. Right. Of course. May I have your name?" Steve looks hopeful.

"Ivy. Ivy Turner."

"It's a pleasure Miss Turner."

"Likewise." Ivy goes and picks up her bag, then starts walking towards the apartment building. She pauses at the door and turns to Steve. "Would you like to join me for that shower Captain?"

Steve's jaw drops. He's not used to the women of today being so forthright. But he looks at Ivy who's waiting for a reply. She's clad all in black, with black boots, and a black leather jacket. Ivy's jeans are fitted, and her shirt shows just the perfect amount of cleavage. Her dark red hair is wavy and long, with bits of leaves and grass in places. Her makeup is simple, light foundation with black, smudged eyeliner, and blood red lips. Ivy is gorgeous.

"Well, uh, are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Well Captain, if I thought you'd get in the way, I wouldn't have invited you."

Steve nods and starts walking towards the doors. He holds the door open for Ivy, she walks past Steve, and takes his hand on the way through. She presses the up button on the lift. Steve brings Ivy close, "So I take it I witnessed a break-up back there."

"That you did. What you missed though was the part where he told me he was leaving me for my best friend. They've been seeing each other for six months. They're in love apparently."

Steve reaches up and pulls a twig out of Ivy's hair. "You are far too beautiful for a man like that Ivy."

"Am I far too beautiful for a man like you?"

"I hope not." 

Steve leans down to kiss Ivy just as the lift pings. They get in, Ivy clicks the button for the top floor, and as the doors close, she grabs Steve's shirt and pulls him into that kiss. She parts her lips, and let's her tongue run across his bottom one. Steve's tongue moves to meet Ivy's. She let's go of his shirt and wraps her arms around his neck. Steve reaches around her and pulls her up so that he is no longer leaning down. She wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes her thighs, pulling a moan from the depths of him.

The lift doors ping once more, and they break the kiss long enough so that Steve can walk to Ivy's door without falling over. With her legs still wrapped around Steve, she twists to open the door. Steve walks them through the door, Ivy slams it shut behind them.

"Where's the bathroom Ivy?" 

"Off the bedroom, which is the second door to the left."

"Convenient."

"I know."

Steve strides into Ivy's bedroom and goes to place her feet on the floor, however she is having none of that. With Steve being top heavy, he tips over and lands on top of Ivy on the bed. She again squeezes her thighs, which brings Steve's hardening cock just that little bit closer.

"Oh god Steve, you feel good."

Steve can only moan into Ivy's neck and suck her earlobe into his mouth. He bites it slightly causing Ivy to buck underneath him. Steve releases her earlobe and whispers into her ear “Need help getting your clothes off?”

Ivy grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Why Captain, you are extremely helpful! I do in fact need help with my clothes, thank you.”

Steve chuckles and sits up, pulling Ivy up with him. He removes her jacket, throwing it on the floor. Ivy then removes her shirt, exposing her purple bra clad breasts. Steve suckles at the exposes skin with a groan, bringing the blood to the surface.

“I still have far too many clothes on Steve.”

Steve stands and removes Ivy’s boots with a flourish, throwing them to opposite ends of the bedroom. His strong fingers reach for the button fly of Ivy’s jeans and he pauses, looking to her for permission. She grabs his hands and guides them to the top button. As he undoes each of the four buttons, his pupils dilate further, leaving very small rings of blue. Steve pulls Ivy’s jeans off and drops them, leaving her on the bed in just her matching purple bra and panty set.

“Wow” he breathes. His eyes caress her body, and stop at her panties. “Dear god, I can see how wet you are.”

Steve gets down on his knees, and places one of Ivy’s legs over each of his shoulders. Ivy lays back on the bed with a sigh. Steve kisses his way down from her knee, stopping to bite and lick on the softer parts of her thighs. He reaches her soaked knickers, and with one large swipe, licks from bottom to stop, then wraps his lips around her mound, sucking, licking and then nudging her clitoris his nose. Ivy runs her hands through Steve’s hair and pulls him in closer. 

Steve moves her panties aside to get a proper taste. His tongue delves between her folds with ease scooping up her wetness with his tongue. He finds her clit and laps at it like he's licking an ice cream, prompting her to buck up into his face. While he tongues her clit, he works a finger inside her, starting off slowly, the increasing in speed. Ivy has released her voluminous breasts from their confines and is squeezing her nipples in time with each lick. Steve works in another finger, and another, increasing tempo, turning Ivy into a writhing mess.

Her orgasm hits her hard, arching her back off the bed, sending a flood of her pleasure into Steve's waiting mouth. He cleans her up, enjoying the sensation of her inner-walls convulsing around his tongue. Steve then completely removes her panties, and while Ivy’s catching her breath, he removes his pants and underpants in one go, then crawls between her legs, pushing her further up the bed.

Steve pauses with his granite like cock at Ivy’s entrance. He leans down and whispers in Ivy’s ear “Where do you want me?”

Ivy wraps her left leg around him, then slides it up Steve’s body, and rests her knee on his shoulder. With a tilt of her head and a smile, “In you go Cap.”

Steve slides all the way in, pressing his body flush against Ivy’s, completely straightening her left leg, allowing him to get deep inside her.

“Fuck Steve” Ivy breathes.

With a chuckle, a nip to Ivy’s neck, and a roll of his hips, Steve begins to thrust. Slowly at first, allowing Ivy to get used to his sizable girth. He kisses her deeply then moves his lips down and across her jaw leaving the remains of kisses and nibbles in it’s wake. The speed of his thrusts increase once he hears Ivy moan, deep and long, dripping with pleasure.

"Oh Steve. Harder."

Steve's rhythm falters slightly as Ivy utters those words. He buries his head in her neck and moves her leg back down his side, to wrap around his back. Ivy moves her right leg and locks her ankles together pulling Steve even deeper inside her.

"I said harder Steve" she growls.

Steve complies. He starts pounding into her, so much so that the bed has started to move across the floor.

"God you feel good Ivy. So good. So perfect wrapped around my cock."

Ivy can't speak, her second orgasm is fast approaching. Steve lifts his head and watches as her eyes begin to roll back into her head, and her body tenses. He feels her walls clamp down on his cock, signalling her peak. This then triggers his own release, pulling out just in time to have his seed spill between them, coating both their sweaty bodies in cum.

Steve collapses on Ivy, smearing his fluid up Ivy's belly. He kisses her sweetly on the lips, and Ivy smiles.

"That was incredible Steve."

"That it was. I know that you've just broken up with someone, but I really hope that this isn't a one-off."

"Somehow I don't think it will be."

"Good. I meant what I said before. You are beautiful, even more so now."

"Thanks Steve. I'm glad you think so."

Ivy runs her fingers through Steve's hair. There is still lust in his eyes.

"How about that shower now Cap? Plenty of room you know. And I'm ready for round two."

"You are insatiable, Agent Turner."

"As are you, Captain."


End file.
